


Musical Synthesis

by Sevvyhonda



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: And please leave a review in the comments!!!, Expect better writing in the future if you’re not impressed by this, F/M, Just using this work from my tumblr to test the waters and see how it works, Theres some Nick x Sole in there if you squint, first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvyhonda/pseuds/Sevvyhonda
Summary: Memories flashing in and out of recognition aren’t anything new for Nick Valentine. This isn’t to say he enjoys them. Even the happiest memories can be quickly shattered by the realization that everyone involved is dead.





	Musical Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short story, I know, but I’m just testing the waters. You can follow me on Tumblr @squip-is-chilling, where most of my past writings are stored.

The Valentine Detective Agency. A building that, other than the hot pink sign out front, would perfectly suit a film noir. The interior matched somewhat. Even if time had taken its toll on the building, the scent of cigarette smoke and the case files littering the place were enough to convince anyone that this was the home of a fine detective.

Even if he was twice the companion that dog could ever be.

To take his mind off it, he clicked on the radio. Yeah, the host was a little... strange. But at least it was good background noise.

“-thought you might like this story. Uhh... Anyway, back to the music, I guess...”

He should visit that kid. Make sure he’s not dying or something. Then again, the sight of an old, broken down synth with cig smoke trailing behind him would probably only make his anxiety worse. It’d probably be better just to leave a care package outside his door or something. Or at least send someone else to talk to him. Yeah.

Lost in his thoughts, the synth barely noticed when he started humming along to the song on the radio, his less damaged foot tapping to the beat. Weird. He didn’t know this one. Though... he could just barely remember the lyrics. What was that next line?

“The difficult I'll do right now, but the impossible may take a little while...”

His voice wasn’t perfect. Not by a long shot. But there was something almost charming about the sound sung next to the woman on the radio’s voice. There was a reason he wasn’t much of a singer. He just wasn’t built for it. 

He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the melody, the robotic crackles and pops in his voice almost disappearing. He opened his eyes and she punched him in the shoulder.

The cop chuckled, grabbing Jenny and twirling her in his arms, playfully teasing. He’d been given a day off, and was determined to spend every second of it making her happy. Making memories. Especially since he’d been out of the house so often, he felt she deserved it. 

“Nicky! Stoooop!”

“Not ‘till you join, doll. Crazy he calls me-“

A playful laugh and she hurled a pillow at him, but it didn’t stop his excessively sappy singing. 

“Craaazy in love-!”

”Alright! Alright!”

She finally caved, letting him wrap her in his arms as she sang along. It was an old song, one of Nick’s favorites rather than hers, so she only knew the chorus. That, however, didn’t stop her from absolutely destroying him with a voice like a choir of angels. 

He lost his footing as she leaned against him, both of them toppling onto the piles of pillows Jenny had hurled at him to try and keep him quiet. A laugh was shared between them before he leaned forward...

”Coming to YOU! From the jewel green- wait, no-“

Travis’ voice crushed the fantasy as the song ended, and the detective immediately shut off the radio. He wasn’t sure if he should be upset or thankful that the kid had snapped him out of it. Either way, the past wasn’t important. The present is what mattered.


End file.
